This invention pertains to a display having pivoting doors for mounting products thereto. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a display having pivoting doors formed from mating door sections in which the product mounting hardware is hidden from view.
A myriad of product displays are known in the art. Some of these displays are used for exhibiting large or relatively large products that can be used with a wide variety of hardware. One such example is a display for exhibiting cabinetry panels (e.g., kitchen and bath cabinet panels) and the hinge and pull hardware for these cabinets.
Typically, cabinet panels are hung on a display in a static or fixed manner. That is, the panels are merely hung from a display wall for an individual to view. The hardware for these cabinets, such as cabinet pulls and hinges (that may be visible) are likewise mounted to the display or can be shown on product cards.
Many such cabinetry exhibits are large free-standing exhibits in which the cabinets are shown in, for example, a model kitchen. In order to show the wide variety of cabinetry styles that may be available, either the various cabinets are mixed within one model kitchen or multiple model kitchens are displayed. While this may have the desired effect of exhibiting all of the available cabinetry styles, it can be visibly unappealing if all of the various cabinet styles are shown in one model kitchen. Conversely, an inordinately large space may be required if all of the various cabinetry styles are displayed in their own model kitchens.
In those instances where the various cabinetry panel styles are affixed to a single large display, it may be difficult for a viewer to move among the various cabinetry styles in order to select the one or most desirable cabinet. In addition, where the cabinetry panels are so exhibited, the cabinetry panels may be affixed to the display by, for example, wood screws or the like that are driven through the cabinetry panel and visible from the outside. While this may be effective in mounting the panel, the mounting hardware can visually detract from the panel and may not allow the viewer to fully appreciate the beauty of the representative panel.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a display suitable for mounting relatively large cabinetry panels thereto. Desirably, such a display is relatively compact, and includes pivotal doors having mating door sections on which the cabinetry panels are readily mounted to either side, i.e., front and rear, of the door section. Most desirably, such a door can accommodate the cabinetry hardware, such as hinges (if visible) and door pulls when viewing the cabinetry panels. Such a display permits mounting the cabinetry panels and hardware in a manner that the fasteners mounting the panels and hardware (e.g., hinges and pulls) to the display are not visible to the viewer.
A display having mating door sections includes a frame, upper and lower parallel, spaced apart door mounts affixed to the frame, and doors mounted to the frame between the door mounts. The display is relatively compact and is suitable for mounting relatively large cabinetry panels thereto.
The doors are pivotally mounted to the frame. The panels are mounted to the doors. Preferably, the doors can accommodate cabinetry hardware, such as hinges (if visible) and door pulls when viewing the cabinetry panels. The cabinetry panels and hardware are mounted in a manner so that the fasteners mounting the panels and hardware (e.g., hinges and pulls) to the display are not visible to the viewer.
To this end, the door mounts each including openings therein in vertical alignment with one another for mounting the doors to the frame. The door is mounted to the display, between the upper and lower door mounts for pivotal movement.
The door is formed from mating door sections joined to one another at a mating juncture. The mating door sections each have a raised rim around a rear portion and upper and lower edges of the sections that define a central recessed region. The recessed region has a plurality of apertures therein, each defining a raised sleeve portion for fastening the cabinetry panels to the door sections.
Each door includes upper and lower pivot pins at about the rear portion at the upper and lower rims respectively. The pivot pins extend transversely from the upper and lower rims and are configured for insertion into the door mount openings for pivotal movement of the door. The door is removable from between the upper and lower door mounts.
In a preferred embodiment, the display includes a locking bar mounted to the upper mount. The locking bar retains the door between the upper and lower mounts, and prevents inadvertently removing or knocking the door from the frame.
The doors can include a collar disposed about the lower pivot pin, adjacent the door lower rim. The collar is a saloon door hinge having substantially symmetrical, inclined, opposed surfaces. The hinge is configured for engagement with the lower door mount to bias the door to a predetermined position. Preferably, each door is biased to substantially the same predetermined position.
In one embodiment that provides for readily installing and removing the doors and for locking the doors to the frame, each door has a height defined by a distance between the upper and lower rims at the rear portion of the door section and the upper and lower door mounts define a distance between one another. The distance between the mounts is greater than the door height. The difference between the door height and the distance between the mounts is defined as a clearance. The upper pin has a length that is greater than the clearance and the lower pin has a length that is less than the clearance. In this configuration, the doors are readily installed into and removed from the frame.
The locking bar is mounted to the upper mount to retain the door between the upper and lower mounts. The locking bar can be configured with a depending lip that has a length that is less than the clearance and greater than the lower pin length.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.